


Together in Paris

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking about it,Tony brings Steve with him in Paris for a small trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Paris

When Tony first announced that he was needed for an emergency meeting in Paris, he didn’t think that Steve would want to tag along. Well, Steve was indeed a curious person, and even though his memories in Europe weren’t exactly pleasant, he still wanted to visit all the different parts of the world and get to see what Tony had to deal with. Tony rolled his eyes in amazement as the taller man gave him a huge bear hug and ran to their shared by now bedroom to fix his suitcase, as he didn’t seem to realise that the trip wasn’t until next week.

And there he was now, looking outside the window of Tony’s private jet, asking him to point out the different monuments as they were left the quiet clouds and started their landing in the French capital. He was restless, talking way more than usual and Tony had to cover his ears with his headphones, blasting off music so he could get some hours of sleep. The meeting was going to last a day, but Tony had managed to get the approval from Pepper to relax and visit Paris with Steve on their own for a couple of days.

He didn’t complain when Steve dragged him quickly to the car, he just smiled at him a bit tired as Steve started talking about how comfortable and fast the plane trip was, soon distracted by the loud noises of traffic. Tony chuckled as he scheduled their route in a way that Steve wouldn’t be able to see any of the monuments on their way to the hotel, wanting to show him everything on his own. Indeed, Tony planned this trip in every detail, hearing all about Paris being “the city of love” from Pepper, and even though he wasn’t really the romantic type of guy, Steve somehow managed to get that side of him to shine brightly.

He tipped the driver, sighed at Steve who insisted to carry their bags all the way to their room, or better their suite, despite Tony protesting that the hotel workers were trained for this.

“Look at that boy, Tony, he can barely stand straight, trust me, I’m doing him a favour”, Steve said with a huff as they walked inside the enormous glass elevator. “Besides, I needed to stretch my arms”

“I’m pretty sure they have a gym on the second floor that you can use while I’m away”, Tony yawned, the jet lag always being present even though Steve seemed to be absolutely fine.

The metallic doors opened, and Tony walked ahead to swipe a card across a door with the number “1” on it.  “It’s not much, we are staying here for a couple of days so it should be fine”, he said, scratching his head as he settled down the large red couch. Steve was standing by the door, suitcases still in his hands as he was looking around, mouth wide open. He wasn’t exactly used to luxury yet, but the place in front of him was so fancy and well decorated to Tony’s personal style that he couldn’t help but walk slowly around, examining every piece of furniture and decoration. He placed the suitcases by the enormous king sized bed with soft, bright blue silk bed sheets and sat down by Tony. “Not much? Only you could say that, you know”, he smiled.

“It has a magnificent view though, I can give Pepper credit for that”, Tony commented, standing up and stopping against the large glass window. Steve joined him, pulling him in a hug from behind as he stared outside with a puzzled expression.

“That’s the Eiffel Tower, Steve. I’m sure you would recognise it”, Tony said, head tilting to the side as Steve placed his head on his shoulder.

“I do, it’s just a bit too.. surreal to see it in real life, I remember seeing in a post card back then. I don’t really see what’s so special and pretty about a big piece of metal though. Oh, no offence, Tony”, he added quickly as Tony gave him a dirty look.

“Right. The meeting is on the ground floor, I’m sure you can occupy yourself for a couple of hours until I’m done, right?”, Tony asked as he opened his suitcase, pulling out a dark suit and started changing into it.

“Yeah, I will properly head to the gym or something”, Steve replied, picking out a shiny apple from the fruit bowl.

“Good. Don’t make a mess without me”, Tony chuckled, waving at the Captain, who waved back and leaned against the window, admiring the rest of the precious view. Ever since he woke up he seemed to be exposed in all sort of different experiences, and this sure was one of them. “I wish you could see where I am right now, Ma”, he said with a smile, sitting on the floor and resting his head against the window, closing his eyes for what seemed like a moment. The next thing he saw was Tony leaning down to him and poking his cheek slightly.

“That’s what you get for not sleeping on the plane when I told you to do so”, he said with an faint eyebrow raise, already changed into a casual band t-shirt and jeans. “Wash up, we’re getting lunch, I’m starving”

Steve obeyed, feeling refreshed as the cold water was hitting his face. “Was the meeting all right?” he asked, changing into a fresh blue shirt himself.

“Yeah, of course, like always they thought I don’t speak French and I pretty much showed them all. I really put up a good show”, Tony giggled, holding the door open for them.

Steve shook his head, but Tony was able to spot a smile as he walked past him and into the elevator. Tony kept complaining when they got stuck in the traffic, going on about how faster it would be if he could fly them both in their destinations, but Steve was pleased that the trip was slow, as he could look at everything around them, tall old building, golden decorations and statues, things he only saw in books before. He jumped on his seat as the drove past Moulin Rouge, fascinated by the red windmills as he kept repeating how he always wanted to see them in real life.

The car pulled on the side of the pavement next to the Eiffel Tower, Tony putting on his dark sunglasses as the warm summer sun embraced them, with Steve staring into the giant metallic structure above them.

“Can people get on top of this?”, he asked with renewed interest, glad that being outside the States practically made them unrecognisable, even though Tony had a huge worldwide fame.

“Of course we can, we’re having lunch there”, Tony pointed at the first floor of the tower, grabbing Steve’s hand and moving to the elevator.

Steve rolled his eyes, not being able to form any thankful sentences but only followed the older man obediently. Before he knew it, they were seated in the fancy restaurant, Paris in their feet as the enjoyed a course of tasty dishes, completed with a dessert that Steve took some convincing to eat after the waiter burned the sugar on top of the cream in front of them.  

They spent the rest of their afternoon walking by the Seine, lost in the alleys and ending up facing the Notre Dame, which Steve absolutely adored and carried on talking about Victor Hugo’s novel, with Tony insisting that the Disney movie was much better and happier. The shape of croissants impressed Steve, and they had chocolate ice-cream as the walked down the street, holding hands, both of them enjoying the freedom and relaxation as much as they could.

“Tony, what are those?”, Steve asked curiously, dragging him along a small bridge right behind the majestic church. He was looking at the bridge’s sides, both covered with different kinds of padlocks.

“Those? They are called love padlocks, people put them up to show how much they love each other or something”, Tony replied with an indifferent shake of his shoulders, leaning against the side and looking down in the water.

“Can I put one up?”, Steve asked again, kneeling to examine the different colours and writings on the locks.

“I didn’t think you believed in that love-dovey stuff-”, Tony started to protest, but Steve was gone already, returning shortly after with a light coloured padlock on his hand. He turned his back at him, taking out a couple of markers from his bag and started to draw something. Tony was the one who insisted for him to carry those around, in case he wanted to practice his drawing inspired by the scenery.

The billionaire sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to either protest or trying to see what Steve was up to. A pat on his shoulder made him turn around, facing Steve with a happy smile on his face, showing off the now painted padlock on his palm. Steve had painted his shield and Tony’s arc reactor next to it, joint together, the letters “S” and “T” written across them.

“Do you like it? I thought we should give this a go, maybe our love will last longer now”, Steve joked, lacing the lock on an empty spot against the cold metal, jumping a bit back to admire his work.

Tony couldn’t help but smile and place a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “We don’t need this to make it happen”, he whispered gently, snapping a photo of the padlock with his phone. That particular side of Steve, the innocent, careless one, always amazed him, and he grew so fond of it, glad to be privileged enough to see it ever so often.

When they ended up back at the hotel, the night had fallen already, and even though they both had a few drinks, Tony had a bit more, and Steve had to carry him once they got in the elevator. The Captain didn’t approve of Tony’s drinking, but tonight was an exception since they were together on holidays and he just wanted to have fun, with Steve being there to look after him. He wasn’t drunk, just heavily tipsy and exhausted from the meeting and trip, while Steve was still wide awake and functional. The tall man placed him on the bed, Tony rolling over and covering himself with the sheets with a silent groan. Steve let out a soft chuckle, his fingers brushing through the black mess, slick as always, his eyes focused on the calm, sleepy face of the billionaire, who always seemed to be so sure about himself, his ego which seemed unbreakable when they first met all gone now as his face muscles relaxed, letting out soft moans. Just like that, Steve fell asleep next to him, only to wake up a few hours later, probably midnight judging by a quick look at his watch that Tony got him, despite telling him off for not having the numbers displayed on it. Tony groaned again, stretching his arms as he sat up drowsily, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked with a yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth.

“Look outside”, Steve whispered, his eyes wide open.

The lights of the Eiffel Tower were on, lighting the whole city, the warm, orange light emerging from it making the metallic structure ten times more beautiful to Steve’s eyes than it did earlier in the morning.

“This is.. amazingly beautiful”, he said, stunned by the beauty of the travelling light on top of the tower. “Thank you, Tony”, he added, pulling him in a warm hug, his hands tightening around the older man’s back.

“What? For what?”, Tony asked in confusion.

“For bringing me with you. And for.. showing me.. what love really is”, Steve replied with a confident tone, pulling back to look deep into the large, brown eyes with ever lasting adoration. “I love you, Tony Stark”

Despite this not being the first time Steve had said it to him, it did sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, pulling the super soldier down for a long, passionate and slow kiss, before pulling back again to look at his lover. There was something special about that particular night, something special that he only seemed to witness when he was around Steve, something that hopelessly romantic people would describe as “true love”. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Truth is, Tony was starting to understand those people, he was becoming one of them without his approval. The man next to him was the blame for that, but he was absolutely fine with it. Pepper was right, the end of the world was near. Tony Stark was in love.

“I will always love you, Steve Rogers.”


End file.
